Tu es moi
by FLaMoore
Summary: Harry petit sorcier sans grande importance, aime écouter la voix voluptueuse du chanteur moldu le plus connu de la planète Draco Malfoy. Seulement ses désirs envers Draco ne s'arrête pas la, et sa douleur en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir a tout ses sentiments ne le désespère que plus profondément... DMHP Mpreg EN REECRITURE


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir**_ cher humains, sorciers, fées, gobelins, centaures,et autres êtres vivant ou mort sur notre somptueuse terre qu'est fanfiction . Net

**Disclaimer**: Cette histoire vient de mon imagination bien-que je ne sois jamais réellement sure, puisque ma mémoire me fait le plus grand défaut... Par contre, les personnages appartiennent a JKR.

**Résumé**: Harry petit sorcier sans grande importance, aime écouter la voix voluptueuse du chanteur moldu le plus connu de la planète Draco Malfoy. Seulement ses désirs envers Draco ne s'arrête pas la, et sa douleur en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir a tout ses sentiments, le désespère que plus encore. Mais en est il certain? DM/HP mpreg wimp

**Avertissements**: Je n'empêche personne de cliquer sur le bouton en haut a droite (vous ne pouvez pas le rater, c'est une croix peu importe le site Web vous utilisez pour lire ces quelque mots). Ce contenu est strictement Yaoi ce qui veut dire relation entre hommes... et pas qu'amicale, voila! je crois que tout est dit...ah non, j'ai presque oublier, c'est un M-preg, oui je sais, comment je vais faire ça? et bien c'est simple, vous n'aurez qu'a lire mon histoire et vous saurez! c'est bien un DMHP pour tout ceux qui auraient des doutes. Dernière chose, oui mon histoire est basée sur un monde ou harry aime qu'on le réconforte, il aime en recevoir autant qu'en donner, il sait prendre soin des autres et fuit beaucoup les emmerdes, il est même capable de s'effacer si tel est le souhait de ses amis, je crois qu'Harry serait le cliché même d'un uke et Draco d'un seme, donc évitez les beurk et d'autres trucs du même genre. C'est stupide, tout le monde a le droit d'écrire comme il veut.

**_Bonne lecture a toi!_**

* * *

Je suis si près de toi, pourtant tu ne me connais pas. Je suis la, toujours la. mais tu maintiens ne pas me voir car tes yeux ne me regarde jamais directement... c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas, mais moi je te vois, depuis le petit trou de mon armoire. Je fixe tes yeux comme le ferait un patient face a la pendule de son psychiatre. ils sont beaux, de vrai perles grises, des perles sauvages, animales...

Tu fais le tour de la salle, regardant de haut, le torse bomber, la démarche assurée. tu es tellement présent que je le ressent au plus profond de moi, comme le ferais les effluves d'une tarte a la myrtille. Un ton acidule qui me fais frissonner, puis un ton chaud et sucre qui ne manque pas de me rendre béa avant que la fraîcheur du fruit ne finisse par m'envelopper, comme je t'imagine le faire avec de simples plissement de lèvres.

Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais je me poste a ce même endroit des que j'entend ta voix. Je viens alors retirer le bouchon de liège remarquablement bien cacher. Je tire alors de toutes mes forces pour qu'enfin j'ai acces a ton si beau visage, a ton sourire eloquant. comme si tu le savais que rien ne te manquais, et que ce soir aussi tu auras ton pied. je fais alors pareil et je souri. niaisement. comme tout tes fans.

Mon oncle et sa femme se poste tout d'un coup devant la télé, je n'arrive plus a te voir. ils veulent changer de chaîne, mais je ne le veux pas, je veux te voir, encore un peu. s'il vous plait laissez moi le contempler rien qu'un instant. un tout petit moment... Et c'est alors que Dudley se montre. Tu ne le sais pas mais je ne suis pas le seul a aimer te regarder, non dudley aussi ca. Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais des que je le vois coller a la télé comme le ferais un moule a son rocher, je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr. Y a t-il une explication a ca?

Il a réussi a convaincre sa mère de te laisser encore un peu. Petunia convint son mari qui lui ne pouvais plus qu'attendre que le temps passe et qu'ils se décident par miracle de mettre autre chose. Je le lâche des yeux, je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps sans te voir, alors je te scrute une nouvelle fois, rembobinant toutes tes chansons dans ma télé. Et tu fais pareille...

Je te vois, si beau, si rayonnant, chanter ton nouvel album de ta voix grave et rauque... presque intime.

Je n'arrive pas a me retenir alors je fredonne tes nouvelles paroles en espérant que personne ne m'entend.

Tes mains serre contre le micro, presque amoureusement, peut etre passionnément. tu ferme les yeux. et toi voix nous guide, doucement, vers ton ravin.

Tu halète presque...de sentiments trop puissant pour un simple humain. seulement toi, tu n'ai pas humain.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'être la, je n'ai pas le droit de te voir, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher, alors me voila cacher derrière le petit trou du placard, te regarder si merveilleux face a tes fans en chaleur.

Tu commence le refrain. Je n'arrive plus a me retenir, tes mots me rendent raide, ta voix me fais chavirer, ton regard me fait fondre si simplement, comme si rien n'aurais pu être plus normal que ce fait. le fait que tu domine mon corps comme tu le ferais d'un jouet...

**Crawling back to you.**

_Rampant de nouveau vers toi_

**Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? **

_N'as-tu jamais pensé à m'appeler quand tu étais ivre ?_

**'Cause I always do.**

_Comme je le fais toujours._

**Well baby I'm too...**

_Peut-être que moi aussi..._

**Busy being yours to fall for somebody new**,

_Je suis tellement occupé à t'appartenir que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre,_

**Now I've thought it through.**

_Maintenant que j'ai bien réfléchi_

**Crawling back to you.**

_Je rampe de nouveau vers toi._

Mes joues prennent feu, et cette fois je chantonne bien plus fort, alors que je fais tout pour m'en empêcher, mais je n'y arrive pas alors je me bande la bouche de mes propres mains en espérant briser l'enchantement de ta voix.

Tu es toujours la dans ma tête, dans mon cœur ou simplement dans ma petite radio, alors des que je t'entends, je fredonne comme pour répondre a un appel silencieux. Comme ci l'on se courtisait. C'est stupide de dire, surtout a une époque ou ce n'existe même plus. Mais tu fais vivres les choses en moi dont je n'ai jamais le droit qu'en ta présence. Quelque chose de fort... plus fort que moi... tellement fort que je tremble. Je suis liquéfie, je suis sous ta coupe, et ma voix ne se retient plus... je couine presque... comme blesse...

Je crois que mon oncle m'a entendu cette fois. Je le crois bien car il n'est plus a sa place, il s'est lever et c'est sans surprise que je retrouve derrière moi, le souffle erratique souriant mesquinement, avides de monstruosité.

"Qu'est tu fais ici sale petit voyeur! Nous t'avons bien mieux élever que ça, mais faut croire que les monstres comme toi ont besoin qu'on leur répètes tout plusieurs fois." me dit il alors qu'il me secoue comme un prunier. il me plaque contre la fine planche de bois qui me sert d'armoire... et de chambre. Mon dos me fais mal, alors je gémis de douleur sans m'en rendre compte. Je voudrais tellement ne plus être la, être près de toi... Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prevu. 30 min sont passees, lorsque vernon s'arrete enfin, les cotes bousillées et les yeux en bouillie.

Il fini par m'envoyer dans ma chambre du haut tant bien que mal et m'enferme jusqu'au lendemain. Je m'assois enfin sur mon petit lit, les yeux toujours aussi douloureux puis je me recroqueville et commence a chantonner le nouvel album de Draco Malfoy en espérant que ma douleur de tête disparaîtra.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco finit enfin les dernières notes de son album, regarde son publique puis part sans plus se retourner.

Il était fatiguer des tournées et pensait de plus en plus a prendre quelque mois de vacances, sans fans, ni paparazzi autour. Quoi de mieux qu'un endroit vide de toute agitation pour mieux se ressourcer.

Il irait en parler des demain a son manager Blaize Zabini, qui ne sera sûrement pas contre une petite vie tranquille pour le temps de plusieurs semaines.

Draco sentit un sourire fleurir en pensant à son parrain Sirius nouvellement marier à son vieil ami Remus qui vivaient dans une petite ville dans le Surrey.

La tête bourdonnante il finit par laisser ses pensées au lendemain et partit dans sa loge dormir comme un loir.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plus j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et puis bonne journée / soirée a vous tous! Bisous XD

PS: Le refrain ne m'appartient pas XD C'est de Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?

C'est juste aussi bien que Gorilla de Bruno Mars XD

bisou :)


End file.
